The Undersecretary
by Nigelcat1
Summary: Using her many talents and intelligence, a very dedicated witch does everything in her power to mold Magic into what it should be and correct all that is wrong with the Magical World.


THE UNDERSECRETARY

6/29/14

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

She was the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic a position of importance and one that she well deserved. She was highly qualified to hold this significant station as she had studied the laws of the Ministry for many years and was a witch of high moral fiber and intelligence.

She had personally written many laws, laws that needed to be enacted to preserve the integrity of the magical world and to mold it into what magic should be. She was proud to say that most of these laws had been passed into law and she received much praise from the Minister of Magic and many prominent members of the Wizengamot who recognized her worth and the work she was doing.

Of course she had her critics and detractors, but what honest, decent Magical didn't. SHE KNEW SHE WAS RIGHT and the Minister supported her as did many others, so she let the complaints of the lesser, wrong sort of people slide off her. She had a thick skin.

Her mission, her life goal, was to separate the good from the bad, the deserving from the non-deserving. She made up lists which were invaluable to the Minister. She made the difficult choices and reported it to the Minister who more often than not acted on it immediately.

The Magicals in Britain had to be sorted into their proper category. You can't allow ANIMALS to run free and although at times it troubled her conscious, there were, in her pious opinion, reasons, very good reasons why some Magicals should not be allowed to reproduce.

They would only dirty the world with their improper points of view, their warped sense of morality and pass on their wrongful thinking to their offspring. Therefore, they should not be allowed to have offspring. It was the only reasonable and logical thing to do especially if Britain was to have the pure, noble and perfect world which it so richly deserved.

She had never married as there was no time as she had so much to do, so much to reform. She considered herself to be married to the Ministry and the laws she had written and which had passed were her true children, children who unlike human children, would live forever and she was their mother. These children of hers would not rebel or differ from the right path, the path of the straight and narrow.

She had great hopes that someday she would be the Minister of Magic. She deserved that office because of all the hard work she had done. Unfortunately she had made many enemies in her time doing her much needed work, but if there was truly a just and benevolent deity, she would have her reward. She would be able to do so much more for her world when she was Minister.

But time would tell. She was magically talented, strong in body and resolve and still fairly young. Magicals lived a lot longer than Muggles and there were spells to invigorate a witch as she grew older.

So she worked, planned, campaigned, used her influence, called in favors from people and, when necessary, manipulated, threatened and wrote another law to accomplish her goals.

She had done so much. She had even made a list of suggestions on the proper way to run Hogwarts as she didn't liked how things were done nowadays. The Minister had been given the report and from his initial scan he liked what he saw and promised that most if not all of her suggestions would be put into practice.

If she couldn't be Minister of Magic, she just might settle for being Headmistress of Hogwarts. Then she could truly mold future generations and lead them to the right way of thinking, put them on the correct path and, most importantly, do away with practices that should have been discontinued long ago.

For instance, Slytherin House would be abolished. Only dark and evil wizards came from that house. Oh there might, on occasion, be one or two fairly good or decent Slytherins, but they were rare and they probably carried "bad seed" in the genes. It shouldn't be risked. No Slytherin House would be abolished and there would only be three houses in that great school. Therefore, it stood to reason that potential dark wizards and witches would be nipped in the proverbial bud and when the Sorting Hat sorted a child into Slytherin that child would automatically be expelled before he or she had a chance to learn Magic because the wrong type of people didn't deserve to have the gift of Magic let alone to learn it.

She had already written and saw the law passed which made it a crime to practice any type of magic considered dark. She had even been the person who made the new list of dark spells and the Minister had acted on it immediately. There were many, many spells, charms and hexes which were forbidden.

Books of dark magic were destroyed. She had also chaired that committee which decided what books were dark and what books were acceptable and therefore what books were to be burnt. She didn't approve of burning books but her conscious wouldn't let her feel guilt as it was too important a task to get sentimental. The darkness had to be destroyed.

She was proud to say that it was through her diligent research and knowledge of Muggle science that had led the way into doing away with all Purebloods in Magical Britain. A law was passed (which she wrote) that Purebloods could not marry each other.

After the war every surviving Pureblood who had not been given the Kiss or sent to Azkaban had to marry a Muggleborn. Evil could not be allowed to procreate and she had proved to the Ministry's satisfaction that most, if not all, Purebloods were mentally and physically defective due to inbreeding and the inherited evil within them.

Any Pureblood who refused to marry a Muggleborn or, in some cases, a Muggle relative of a Muggleborn who knew about magic, well that Pureblood was given the choice of being sent to Azkaban, having their magic permanently bound or being sterilized. There were no exceptions or reprieves.

Half-bloods who were close to Pureblood status were also to marry Muggleborns or a Muggle to prevent them from being affected with the Pureblood curse. It had been necessary to establish a marriage committee which she had also chaired and acted as a "matchmaker" of sorts and now, for the Greater Good, you could not marry unless the match was approved by the Ministry.

The one thing which she had disagreed with was allowing Werewolves to marry unaffected people. They could only marry each other because it was just too dangerous to risk the health and wellbeing of an unaffected person when the moon was full. Some people had wanted all Werewolves sterilized but she had used her influence to limit them to marry their own kind. At least they were allowed to marry.

However she personally disapproved of interbreeding so a Werewolf married a Werewolf or no one else, a Goblin could only marry another Goblin, a Giant another Giant, a Centaur another Centaur – it was only just and right.

Oh yes, she was proud of her work and all that she had accomplished. She would do so much more, especially when she became Minister. Politics was a nasty business and as there were still some people who refused to see sense, they could not be allowed to get into office. The Minister had been secretly making certain arrangements to "take care" of certain people with the wrong ideas should they decide to run for office.

She had not agreed with the method he was using, or at least not agreed at first. But after many late night discussions, studying history, both Magical and Muggle, she came to the conclusion that such arrangements were necessary if the Light was to prevail and continue to prevail and rule over Magical Britain…and eventually the world.

So she worked harder, did more planning, lost herself in research and was content with her life. She had kept the promise she had made all those years ago as a first year student at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger would, and did, change the world to suit her.


End file.
